Une simple nuit d'octobre
by Ptitetimide
Summary: La description est dans le titre ' ( en fait j'aime bien laisser du suspense ) Petit OS pour me faire pardonner du retard que j'ai eu ces dernières semaines :)


**De retour sur avec un OS assez court mais bon, je l'aime bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour "Patiente n°1", je vais bientôt publier la suite... Allez voir mon profil, y'a plus d'infos. D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas cette fanfic, bah, c'est la mienne. Allez la voir ! (#autopub XD)**

 **Je tiens à dire que cet OS est dédié à Lilice, ma cousine chérie 3 (c'est un mini cadeau d'anniversaire...)**

 ** _disclaimer( parce que j'oublie toujours de le mettre ) : Le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet, je ne possède que l'histoire et l'autre personnage. Si Mathieu Sommet souhaite que je supprime cette fanfiction ( non, ne fait pas ça ... T_T j'ai rien fait de mal...!), je le ferais immédiatement ( en pleurant, certes, mais je le ferais.)_**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

[Paris - 11/10/2015- 22h42.]

Un homme en noir avançait dans une ruelle sombre. Une main dans la poche de sa veste ébène, posée son Coonan 357, l'autre tenait une cigarette presque entièrement consumée. Il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste expert, en effet, cet homme portait des lunettes contre les UV la nuit. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personne qui lui demandaient pourquoi il mettait ces verres, certains lui demandaient de les enlever pourvoir ses yeux. Les seules personnes à avoir vu ses pupilles étaient morts la seconde suivante. Au fond de la ruelle, une adolescente était sur un banc, un carnet à la main. Il ne la distinguait pas bien, tout à coup, il se rendit compte que ses pieds le faisaient souffrir. Pas étonnant, il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres pour échapper à la police. Il s'assit donc à côté de l'enfant. Celle-ci était assez jolie cheveux bouclés très foncés, au niveau des épaules, la peau sombre, une bouche pulpeuse, le nez un peu écrasé. Il lui donnait 14 ou 15 ans. La jeune fille planta ses yeux dans les verres de l'homme. Il remarqua alors la beauté des orbes de la petite : ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'eau qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec la peau métisse de l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne sembla pas gênée de la présence d'un être aussi mystérieux à ses côtés.

« -Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait nuit ? » Elle avait demandé ça d'un ton détaché, presque insolent, qui donna un frisson au criminel. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le craigne, pas qu'on le tutoie comme... un ami.

Il aspira une bouffée de fumée de sa clope. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette petite le perturbait, lui qui était si indifférent d'habitude…

« -Ça te regarde pas, gamine. J'suis pas trop d'humeur à mutiler des fillettes pour l'instant, repasse plus tard. » Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. De plus la voix assurée de la jeune le perturbait étrangement.

« - Hein ?! Mutil… T'es ouf ou quoi ? »

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il empoigna la « gamine » par le col de son tee-shirt clair.

« -Je te préviens gamine, tu me parles encore une fois sur ce ton et tu finis avec le ventre ouvert. »

La petite africaine se figea. Enfin, il avait réussi à l'effrayer. Il adorait imposer ce respect envers lui à la personne à qui il parlait.

« -Ok, ok… » Sa voix était moins assurée que quelques instants auparavant, mais elle était toujours désinvolte.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux inconnus. La gamine jetait souvent des coups d'œil vers lui. Elle sortit un carnet et un stylo d'un sac à dos posé à ses pieds. La jeune fille commença à donner de rapides coups de crayon (enfin, de stylo) sur la feuille banche. Il distingua une silhouette se former sur le papier vierge. Silhouette qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

« - Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous gamine ? »

« - Pourquoi tu m'appelles "gamine" ? » répondit-elle sans quitter le carnet des yeux. Le stylo formait des lunettes de soleil.

« -Euh… Je sais pas moi ! T'es en train de me dessiner là ?! »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'illustrait. Bien sûr, des dizaines de fangirl/boy le faisaient… Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Il était un peu ému, mais le criminel se reprit rapidement. Il revint à la réalité quand la jeune s'arrêta de dessiner pour planter ses yeux verts dans les lunettes de l'homme.

« -Bah, ouais. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Et tu m'as pas répondu : pourquoi t'as des lunettes ? »

C'est qu'elle commençait à bien le faire chier cette gamine avec sa familiarité !

« - **Arrête de poser des questions !** C'est chiant… ! »

Elle le regarda un moment, déconcertée.

« -Ok. »

Désormais, seul le bruit des coups de stylo bleu résonnait dans la ruelle. L'homme observait avec attention le portrait que l'ado lui faisait. Elle l'avait représenté contre un mur, la jambe gauche appuyée nonchalamment sur celui-ci. Il avait une clope à la bouche, le réalisme du dessin était surprenant pour une aussi jeune femme.

« -J'ai fini. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« -Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« -Je préfère savoir qui je dessine.»

« -Je dis jamais mon prénom. »

« -Bah, fait une exception. » La jeune disait ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Pour lui, dire son prénom, c'était comme si il se promenait nu dans la rue, pareil pour ses yeux. La liste de personne connaissant son nom était très courte, et pour ses yeux, elle l'était encore plus. La fumée de sa cigarette dansait dans le ciel sombre. L'homme enleva lentement es lunettes noires, dévoilant des yeux bleus très doux et tristes, à l'opposé du personnage.

« -On m'appelle le Patron. »

Il se dématérialisa pour rentrer dans l'esprit de son créateur, laissant tomber sa clope encore allumée sur le sol mouillé.

* * *

 **Et voilà... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS. J'ai mis environ 1h30 à le faire, mais je me suis éclatée !**

 **Je dois quand même m'expliquer, parce que j'ai même un truc à dire sur la petite inconnue.**

 **Déjà, à la fin, le Patron a été assez "gentil" avec la petite et il lui a dévoilé son plus grand secret car cette fille lui avait prouvé que bien qu'il soit un criminel complètement barjot et flippant, quelqu'un peut s'intéresser à lui sans éprouver aucune haine ou crainte, et je pense que le Patron a un bon fond et que ce genre de détail pourrais changer sa vision des choses... Et puis il était assez fier d'avoir perturbé l'ado à la fin je pense ... ;)**

 **Pour la fille, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut comprendre qui elle est ( Lilice coucou c: ). Pendant les vacances, j'ai écrit une petite histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, et cette fille en est l'héroïne. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction, et je ne l'ai pas postée. Je l'ai seulement envoyée par message a Lilice ( très longs messages d'ailleurs...XD) Donc elle s'appelle Hawa, pour ceux qui se demandaient. Et si jamais des gens me demandent en reviews, je le posterai peut-être sur un site... Bref, dites moi en reviews !**

 **D'ailleurs, quelle formidable transition Jean Paul car c'est le moment d'écrire un mot très connu et populaire sur ce site : Review ? :3**

 **Bonne soirée ou bonne journée ( ça dépend de quelle heure il est chez vous... pour moi il est 22h. - _On s'en fout..._ -eh !)**

 **Bref, A bientôt bande de bisounours a tête de Wendigo ! ( celui qui trouve la référence, il a** **une pizza au cookie 3)**


End file.
